Chef de guerre
by Elia36
Summary: L'équipe SG1 est conviée à un mariage sur une autre planète, future allié, de la Terre. Mais rien ne va se passer comme prévu. De l'action de la romance (Jarter) du suspense. Un nouvel ennemi de la Terre pointe le bout de son nez et risque de changer la vie de nos héros.


Chef de guerre

Prologue

C'était un doux soir d'été comme il y en avait beaucoup dans le Colorado à cette période de l'année. La base de « Cheyenne montain » grouillait comme une fourmilière et deux des membres de SG1, Daniel et Teal'c, avait une discussion animée.

\- Ho mon dieu, non ! Teal'c vous ne pouvez pas dire ça, pas vous !

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous Daniel Jackson, je n'ai rien remarqué d'étrange dans son comportement.

\- Mais enfin Teal'c il n'est même pas… et il à l'air trop… Ho et puis zut on dirait que vous le faite exprès.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant la salle de contrôle de la porte des étoiles où ils devaient passer prendre Jack pour déjeuner. Quand ils furent arrivés devant la porte Daniel remarqua que celle-ci était fermée. Il se tourna vers Teal'c en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est étrange cette porte n'est jamais fermée, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet c'est inhabituel.

Il prit alors son passe magnétique et déverrouilla la porte. L'obscurité le frappa tout d'abord puis en avançant dans la pièce il remarqua une lueur bleutée se reflétant sur les murs.

\- Ho non Teal'c la porte a été activée.

Ils se mirent à courir jusqu'au panneau de contrôle. Ils virent alors le Lieutenant Siler allongé sur le sol visiblement assommé. Daniel se précipita vers lui et vérifia son état de santé. Son collègue allait bien. Daniel se redressa et s'avança vers Teal'c qui regardait la salle d'embarquement par delà la vitre d'un air perplexe. Arrivé à bonne hauteur, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, son pouls s'accéléra, il ne pu réprimer un « HO » de surprise. C'était Jack devant la porte, visiblement il venait de faire passer un MALP et s'apprêtait à passer la porte quand il se retourna une dernière fois apercevant ses deux frères d'arme dans la salle de contrôle le regardant tristement.

\- Il s'en va. Murmura Daniel. Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide.

Puis il tapa contre le plexiglas protégeant la salle de contrôle de la salle d'embarquement de toutes ses forces en hurlant :

\- JACK, ATTENDEZ JACK

Le général les regardait intensément pour graver leur visages dans son esprit comme si il ne les reverrait jamais, et c'était le cas il ne pensait pas revenir.

Ils restèrent là, pétrifiés par le départ de leur ami, impuissants face à cette scène, c'était trop tard ils ne pourraient pas lui dire au revoir. Daniel voulu le rejoindre en salle d'embarquement mais Teal'c le stoppa en le retenant par le bras.

\- Laisser le partir Daniel Jackson

\- Vous étiez au courant Teal'c ?

\- Non dit-il simplement et cela suffit à Daniel pour le croire

\- Je pense qu'O'Neill doit partir c'est son choix nous aurions échoué à le retenir contre son grès.

Teal'c avait raison, il n'aurait pu le convaincre après ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- Vous pensez qu'il reviendra ? demanda Daniel.

\- Non, je ne pense pas, affirma Teal'c.

C'est alors que Jack témoin sourd de la scène qui venait de se dérouler devant lui leur fit un salut militaire à sa façon en affichant un large sourire, puis se retourna et passa la porte.

Chapitre 1 : La réception

Une semaine plus tôt…

Il arriva un moment où elle ne pu faire mieux. Sa robe de soirée tombait bien, son maquillage était discret mais arrivait à souligner son regard et cachait autant qu'il pouvait les rides naissantes sur son visage. Le lieutenant colonel Samatha Carter était prête, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se préparer ainsi dans l'enceinte même de la base, elle n'avait pu ramener tous ses cosmétiques et donc avait du emprunter à droite à gauche, mais ses collègues féminines ne sont pas nombreuses au SGC. Un rouge à lèvres par ici, un fond de teint par là, bon en mal en elle réussit à recueillir assez de matériel pour ne pas paraître trop négliger. Elle sourit à cette pensée, cette cérémonie de mariage à laquelle elle était invitée, ne lui disait rien mais elle n'avait pu se désister. Ce peuple d'une autre planète allait devenir de grands alliés et grâce à eux le naquadria allait couler à flot, alors elle se devait de faire un effort. « Ne soit pas de mauvaise fois, ce gisement est un cadeau du ciel » se dit-elle. En effet, ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on signait un tel traité avec un libre accès à une planète entière qui regorge de ressource car soyons réalistes la planète Terre va commencer à en manquer. Les politiques ont bien compris l'intérêt du programme SGC dans cette optique. « C'est peut être ça qui m'écœure le plus, dîner avec cette bande d'hypocrite » pensa t-elle.

Un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir, Sam se tourna dans tous les sens pour voir si sa robe n'avait aucun pli, aucun accro ou pire encore, une tâche. C'est le moment que choisit le général pour frapper à la porte.

-Carter vous êtes prête ? On vous attend

-Mais on ne devait pas partir que dans 30 minutes, mon général ?

Jack regarda sa montre, la secoua dans tous les sens et la porta à son oreille.

-Heu…hum si vous le dîtes

Sam secoua la tête de droite à gauche, décidément le général devenait pire que son ombre en ce moment, il ne pouvait plus se passer d'elle une seule seconde. Elle en fut flatter dans un premier lieu mais en souffrait d'autant plus. Elle ouvrit la porte. Jack haussa les sourcils quand il la vu, ce n'était pas tout les jours que Samantha Carter n'avait l'occasion de mettre des vêtements aussi habillés. Il détailla la jeune femme en asseyant de na pas la mettre mal à l'aise mais resta un moment sans voix. Elle avait la chance d'avoir une beauté naturelle qui lui avait valu de nombreux soucis en mission lors de rencontre avec des tribus ou les mœurs n'était pas les mêmes que sur Terre. Ajouter cela avec une robe magnifique et vous aurez un spectacle à vous couper le souffle.

-Mon général ? Vous vous sentez bien ?

Jack sortit de sa torpeur

-Oui je venais m'entretenir avec vous au sujet de…

Il était un peu gêné.

\- De… Monsieur ?

\- Et bien vous savez ?

-Non je ne sais pas…

Sam fronça les sourcils et pencha la tête sur le côté.

-Si Carter vous savez …ne m'obliger pas à …

-Je ne le fais pas exprès monsieur, je vous le jure je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce dont vous voulez me parler ?

\- De vous en fait et de…votre…mariage.

Il avait lâché « mariage » dans un soupir en prenant soin de détourner les yeux de son regard qui se faisait interrogateur pour l'heure.

-Je vous demande pardon.

-Voyez vous, je me doute que vous avez eu le temps de digérer un peu tout ça, je parle du décès de Jacob et de votre…rupture. Néanmoins si vous vouliez ne pas aller à cette cérémonie, pour des raisons personnelles, qui me semble tout à fait justifiées… Enfin bref, personne ne vous en voudra colonel, on comprend tous vous savez.

-Je sais.

Sam avait presque murmuré sa réponse, rien que le souvenir de son père faisait naître en elle un sentiment de malaise. Elle était consciente qu'elle n'avait pas fini de faire son deuil et qu'il lui faudrait du temps, cela aurais peut-être été plus facile si elle avait continué à entretenir des rapports conflictuels avec son père mais elle ne regrettait pas de s'être rapprocher de lui les dernières années de sa vie.

La crise passée, elle reporta son attention sur Jack et lui offrit un sourire poli et sincère.

-Vous avez tiré la courte paille ?

-J'ai perdu. Répondit le général avec un sourire gêner, elle devinait toujours tout.

-Ne vous inquiéter pas mon général, je ne ferais pas de vague si c'est ça qui vous inquiète.

-Non Sam c'est vous qui m'inquiéter. Avait-il dit à voie basse en la regardant intensément essayant de sonder son esprit.

-Ça ira, Monsieur. Répondit-elle tristement.

-Carter est-ce que je peux suggérer quelque chose ?

-Bien sûr.

-Quand on est que tout les deux laisser tomber les « monsieur » s'il vous plaît

-Je vais essayer

-On a traversé tellement de chose ensemble…enfin je veux dire en équipe bafouilla t-il lorsqu'il s'aperçut du double sens de sa phrase.

Il ajouta :

-Bon je vais vous laisser vous préparer, même si moi je ne changerais rien vous êtes splendide, et je vais aller passer un costume de pingouin pour faire illusion que je peux toujours plaire à quelqu'un

-Vous êtes très séduisant même sans smoking.

-Merci Carter lui répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Puis il parti aussi vite qu'il était venu, Sam le regarda partir jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne au bout du couloir et sors de son champ de vision. Elle se mordit la lèvre et réfléchis aux paroles de son supérieur, cela avait du lui coûter de lui faire part de tout ça. Elle avait pu constater qu'il se livrait beaucoup plus facilement avec une bonne bouteille de bourbon, elle aussi d'ailleurs.

Tous les voyageurs devaient se retrouver en salle d'embarquement, Sam y reconnut quelque tête de serpent bien connu. Ils n'étaient pas des goaould, ils étaient pire, des bureaucrates, des sénateurs, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait changé depuis sa première mission au SGC, elle qui était naïve au départ avait pu constater les méthodes peu orthodoxes de son propre gouvernement et maintenant réfléchissait à deux fois avant de prendre pour argent comptant tout ce que lui disait sa hiérarchie. Jack lui avait ouvert les yeux à ce sujet, et en tant que commandant de la base, il ne l'avait jamais déçu même si ces décisions étaient parfois dures il essayait toujours de rester juste. Elle l'admirait pour ça, tous les soldats sous ces ordres et même les civils l'aurais suivit jusqu'en enfer. En parlant du général il fit son apparition et serra quelques mains sur son passage en déblatérant quelques mots bien choisit pour ces convives triés sur le volet dont il était responsable aujourd'hui. Il regarda autour de lui et semblait les compter, il y en avait une dizaine plus quelques soldats armés pour assurer leur protection. Il se dirigea vers Carter qui s'était mise à l'écart des requins.

-Où sont nos deux inséparables , colonel ?

-Aucune idée mon général je n'ai pas vu Daniel et Teal'c depuis hier soir après que nous ayons mangé au mess.

-hum…je vois, vous n'avez pas cru bon de m'inviter.

Sam fut surpris de la remarque qui sonnait tel un reproche.

-heu… c'est que vous êtes partie si vite et on ne voulait pas vous …

Jack soupira, il faisait visiblement la moue.

-En fait je suis la seule fautive, monsieur c'est moi qui ai dit à Daniel de ne pas vous prévenir.

Jack se retourna vers elle et ne la lâcha pas du regard, il ne comprenait pas il était horrifié, outré. Comment pouvait-elle lui faire ça et puis Sam releva la tête vers lui en lui souriant.

-Ho je connais ce sourire s'exclama t il.

-Je vous ai bien eu cette fois ci Monsieur

Celui du général réapparu sur son visage.

-Ne vous payer pas ma tête Carter c'est mon unique privilège ça. Je ne serais jamais capable de vous battre aux échecs et je compte même pas piger vos théories fumeuses sur la porte des étoiles, le seul pouvoir que j'ai sur vous c'est celui de vous faire gober n'importe quoi, ne le retourner pas contre moi !

-Mes théories ne sont pas fumeuses… répliqua t-elle.

Daniel apparu dans la salle d'embarquement un livre à la main comme toujours.

-Posé ce livre Daniel vous aller avoir un cancer des yeux.

-Bonjour Jack, oui moi aussi je vais bien mais c'est gentil de demander. Sam vous êtes magnifique, vous aller faire de l'ombre à la marié.

-Daniel ! Réprimanda t-il

Toujours pas le dernier celui la pour mettre les pieds dans le plat, Daniel s'aperçu de sa malencontreuse gaffe et regarda Sam avec tristesse.

-Ho excusez moi Sam je… enfin je ne voulais pas vous faire rappeler votre propre …

-Daniel ! Dit Jack plus fort

-Oui je ferais mieux de me taire.

Daniel sourit de toutes ses dents en guise d'excuse.

-Ce n'ai rien Daniel c'est du passé tout ça !

Daniel malaxait maintenant son pauvre livre dans tous les sens visiblement gêné par le regard de Jack qui lui aurait bien envoyé un coup de poing dans la figure si il n'y avait pas autant de témoin.

Teal'c entra à son tour en habit de cérémonie jaffa, le visage inexpressif, comme a son habitude. Jack regarda sa montre et se dirigea vers la porte des étoiles. Il fit reculer la petite foule par mesure de sécurité et fit signe au lieutenant Siler pour qu'il rentre les coordonnées. La porte s'ouvrit alors inondant la pièce de lumière bleutée, et impressionnant ainsi tous les non initiés.

-Mesdames et Messieurs, je ne suis pas adepte des discours comme vous le savez tous mais apparemment faut marquer le coup alors je vous dirai juste que c'est pour moi un honneur et un privilège de vous escorter sur une autre planète. C'est pour la plupart d'entre vous votre premier voyage interplanétaire et je vous demanderais de respecter les consignes de sécurité qui vous ont été donné ainsi que la clause de confidentialité que vous avez signée. Le peuple que nous allons voir est tout aussi avancé technologiquement que nous et est ravie qu'il puisse y avoir une entraide entre nos deux nations. Celle-ci sera profitable pour nos deux mondes militairement et humainement parlant. Je laisse la place a notre anthropologue pour vous faire pars du contexte de ce mariage et éviter au maximum les quiproquos et autres maladresses. Daniel, s'il vous plait.

Daniel s'avança sur la rampe de lancement et se plaça à côté de Jack.

-Oui merci Jack, le mariage concerne la fille d'un ancien haut responsable de la cité principale se nommant « ronin » en référence je pense aux mercenaires qui ont du bâtir cette cité sur la planète P3X452. Leurs coutumes sont semblables à la culture asiatique moderne. Néanmoins ils ont su garder leurs anciennes traditions et les notables de l'ancien temps sont toujours respectés et ont une place dans la communauté mais plus dans la politique de la ville. Voila, que dire de plus… Cela va être un très grand mariage et nous seront logés dans le palais lui-même.

Daniel regarda Jack qui n'avait rien écouter pour changer, pour lui signaler qu'il avait fini. Celui-ci se retourna sans mot dire, et commença à avancer, suivit de près par Daniel, Sam et Teal'c. Le reste des invités commençait à s'avancer sur la rampe. Jack s'arrêta devant la flaque bleue caractéristique et se tourna vers Teal'c.

-Passer le premier Teal'c je fermerai la marche.

La jaffa s'exécuta. Sam regarda Jack et lui dit :

-Ca fait longtemps mon général que vous n'avez pas passé la porte, ça va aller ?

-C'est comme le vélo Carter. Lui répondit-il. Puis à voix basse il se répéta avec une pointe d'inquiétude

-Comme le vélo …

Tout le monde passa la porte, le général leva les yeux vers Siler et lui confirma qu'il lui ferait un rapport toutes les 4 heures pour tenir informé la base avant de se jeter dans la flaque bleue.

Planète P3X452

Quand ils arrivèrent sur la planète, ils eurent un comité d'accueil composé du gouverneur de la cité, de quelques politiciens et de gardes armés qui les tenaient toujours en joue. Jack fit signe au gouverneur de faire baisser les armes de ces hommes tout en allant à sa rencontre passant devant nombre de ses invités qui étaient en train de ressortir leur déjeuner.

\- Général, je suis navré de l'accueil que l'on vous réserve mais depuis votre première venue je ne cesse de me ronger les sangs quant aux éventuels voyageurs moins pacifiques que vous qui pourraient passer cette porte.

\- Je comprends gouverneur nous, les terriens, ne sommes pas non plus d'un accueil très chaleureux lorsque la porte s'active chez nous.

\- Nous avons fait installer une sorte de bouclier dans un matériau beaucoup plus résistant que l'acier. Ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir Carter, qui vit là un moyen de leur offrir une protection.

\- Ha intéressant et cela fonctionne t il très bien colonel Carter ?

\- Ho oui…plus ou moins. Répondit Jack à la place de son second.

\- Je travaille sur un nouveau système qui devrait filtrer les activations extérieures de la porte et basculer celle des planètes que nous avons écartées vers une autre porte, une voie de garage, comme un renvoi d'appel.

Le gouverneur leva un sourcil le visage interrogateur, Sam ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Excusez moi gouverneur c'est comme avec vos communicateur interne chez vous lorsque vous ne voulez pas d'une communication vous la rejeter vers d'autres appareils.

\- Mais colonel nous ne faisons jamais cela… nous écoutons toujours les appels des autres et si c'était un appel au secours ?

Sam ne put s'empêcher de regarder son supérieur pour requérir son aide.

\- C'est encore une grande disparité entre nos nations, nous ne somme pas non plus très… compréhensif, ni très patient avec nos compatriotes.

Ils échangèrent un sourire entendu. Le gouverneur regarda autour de lui.

\- Votre délégation vat-elle se remettre du voyage, Général O'Neill ?

Jack se dirigea vers les politiciens dont le teint arborait une jolie couleur verte pâle. Le gouverneur proposa son bras au colonel Carter pour descendre les marches menant au chemin en contre bas. Elle accepta forte aise avec un sourire des plus séducteurs. Elle aimait vérifier son pouvoir de séduction sur les hommes.

\- Colonel, vous avez l'air d'une scientifique passionnée. J'aimerais que vos idées et vos inventions enrichissent celles de mon peuple. Vous ne chercher pas un travail dîtes moi ?

Il finit sa phrase en souriant lui indiquant que sa proposition n'était pas sérieuse mais Sam le savait bien, le gouverneur ne plaisantait qu'à moitié.

La première fois lorsqu'il était venu, l'accueil fut froid au départ puis Daniel leur expliqua pendant des heures le but de la mission « porte des étoiles ». En fin de soirée, le gouverneur acceptait leur présence sur sa planète et ils parlèrent ensemble une bonne partie de la nuit. C'est, en grande partie, à Daniel que revenait le mérite de ce traité qu'ils allaient signer. Le gouverneur était émerveillé des capacités de Carter dans le domaine scientifique, il avait bu ses paroles sur toutes les possibilités du Naquadria et les recherches de celle-ci pour le rendre stable. En effet, il ne représentait pas le peuple de ronin depuis longtemps, et cherchait par tous les moyens à faire évoluer celui-ci technologiquement le plus possible. Il aimait à dire que la technologie était l'avenir de son peuple. C'est pourquoi il se montrait très intéressé par Carter, ce qui n'échappa pas au général O'Neill qui ne voulait pas non plus donner son petit « trésor national » comme il aimait l'appeler. C'est pourquoi il fit la grimace quand il vu Sam partir avec le gouverneur lorsqu'il essayait de relever ses troupes à l'aide de Daniel et Teal'c.

Ils arrivèrent tous au palais, le petit groupe de Jack se sentait mieux, la petite marche au soleil couchant les avaient revigoré.

Ce palais ressemblait architecturalement parlant à un savant mélange de palais indien et chinois avec de magnifiques colonnes à l'entrée recouvertes de végétation. Une porte en bois immense qui semblait faite avec un bois robuste et rustique. Ce bois était gravé d'inscription dans un dialecte que seul Daniel pouvait comprendre. Le palais regorgeait de petites terrasses à chaque fenêtre qui donnaient sur un parc magnifiquement arboré.

Daniel ne cessait de harcelé le gouverneur avec le mariage de sa fille, sur les protocoles, les coutumes…tout ce qui intéressent les anthropologues en sommes.

Carter était resté à l'entrée quand tout le petit monde rentrait par les grandes portes observant la façade. Jack arriva à sa hauteur.

\- On s'y habituerait bien mon général, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Jack la regarda ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre, il l'observa quelque instant, la douce lumière du soleil la rendait incroyablement belle. Ils étaient seuls devant l'entrée il se lassa aller.

\- Vous voudriez rester Sam ?

Elle se retourna vers lui, surpris par la question :

\- Pardon ?

\- J'ai bien compris que le gouverneur vous voulait dans son équipe alors si vous voulez souffler un peu dans votre carrière… moi je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

\- Vous voulez vous débarrasser de moi monsieur ?

C'était dit sur un ton plaisantin pour cacher le sérieux du sujet. Sam aurait bien voulu lui dire que oui elle aurait aimer rester ici mais que si lui repartais sur Terre alors c'était hors de question, seulement elle n'arriverait jamais à le lui dire. Pourquoi était-il si pénible de parler avec lui de ce genre de chose.

\- Bien sûr que non Carter, mais plus je vous regarde devant ce magnifique parc avec cette lumière et plus je me dis que vous coller parfaitement au cadre.

Puis il entra dans le palais, elle resta un moment interdite sur le seuil observant le parc et le coucher de soleil puis elle entra dans le palais.

La cérémonie du mariage se déroula comme prévu, et Jack savait que c'était un des moments où il pouvait relâcher un peu son attention, les conflits arriveraient surement plus tard.

Et comme il l'avait prédit les ennuis commençaient, à la fin de la cérémonie quand tout les invités devaient rejoindre la salle de réception, un des sénateurs terriens prit Jack à partie.

\- Général, j'ai entendu le colonel Carter parler avec le gouverneur du nouvel appareil mise au point par ses soins concernant la porte des étoiles, et je tiens à vous rappeler que ce traité entre nos deux nations n'est pas encore signé et j'aimerais que ceci reste entre nous si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient. Je ne tiens pas à leur promettre trop de chose en n'ayant pas vu de quoi ils sont capable militairement.

\- Je ne pense pas que le colonel voulait commettre d'impaire Monsieur … ?

\- Steevenson je suis sénateur au congrès. Je ne voudrais pas vous choquer général O'neill mais tenez un peu vos hommes, ils ne devraient pas divulguer d'information à un ennemi potentiel

\- Ha parce que maintenant ce sont des ennemis potentiels ? Je pensais que notre mission était d'en faire des alliés ?

\- Général ne m'obliger pas à me répéter

\- Ecouter « sénateur » mes hommes, surtout les membres de SG1 sans qui je vous le rappelle il n'y aurait pas de traité, ont toujours parlé librement et je ne me vois pas les rappeler à l'ordre.

Dit-il en accentuant sur le statut de cet homme.

\- Hum…surtout elle

\- Je vous demande pardon ? Si c'est du colonel Samantha Carter que vous parler je vous serez grès de l'appeler par son grade, M. le sénateur.

\- On m'avait prévenu de votre entichement mais je ne pensais pas que cela vous ferez transgresser à ce point sur les objectifs de la mission, général, j'en ferais part à qui de droit.

Le sénateur visiblement en colère partis rejoindre les autres.

\- Fait donc abrutis ! marmonna Jack entre ses dents lorsque celui-ci fut assez loin.

Dans la salle de réception les convives avaient commencé à se servir sur le buffet qui semblait très apetissant. Jack venait à peine d'arriver qu'il fut encore pris a partie mais cette fois par le gouverneur de ronin.

\- Général, je n'ai pas eu le temps de discuter avec vous, comment avez-vous trouvé la cérémonie ?

\- Superbe gouverneur, très beau mariage.

\- Jack, je peux vous appeler Jack ?

\- Bien sûr

\- Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, votre équipe fart me plait beaucoup et j'aurais une proposition à vous faire.

\- Je vous écoute

\- Rester ici, a ronin, je vous ferais une place de choix vous commanderez mon armée, le colonel, Teal'c et Daniel seront nos ambassadeurs dans toute la galaxie et ainsi nous pourrons faire du commerce et coloniser d'autre planète. J'ai de grand projet pour vous et vous aurez des superbes demeures comme celle-ci, de bons salaires ainsi que des gens de maison et le colonel aura tout ce dont elle a besoin dans un labo flambant neuf, elle commandera et formera une équipe de scientifiques.

Jack ne fut pas surpris de la proposition. Il ne pouvait pas répondre ni favorablement ni refuser tant qu'aucun traité n'était signer. Il devait botter en touche.

\- Gouverneur, je suis honoré de votre proposition, laissé moi y réfléchir et en informer mes amis, je vous tiendrais au courant.

\- Merci Jack.

Le général pu enfin accéder au buffet et se servir copieusement il mourrait de faim. Il se déplaça dans la salle et personne ne venait le harcelé, enfin une pause se dit-il. Il chercha son équipe des yeux il repéra ses deux compagnons masculins mais pas son second. Survolant l'assemblé du regard, son attention se porta sur les officiers « ronin » et leurs costumes traditionnels. Ils ressemblaient à des samouraïs, avec deux grandes épées croisées dans leurs dos, surement aiguisées comme des lames de rasoirs. Jack remarqua également une dague dissimulé sous leurs vêtements. Ces officiers auraient pu la cacher a tout le monde mais pas a Jack, son expérience lui permettait de voir ce genre de détail.

Il se dirigea vers ses collègues aperçut plus tôt. Daniel semblait en grande conversation avec un de ces officiers ronin. Le général interpella alors Teal'c qui les bras croisé derrière le dos ressemblait à un vigile de super marcher.

\- Tout ce passe bien mon ami ?

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

\- Oui je surveille Daniel Jackson pour qu'il ne s'enivre pas trop et perturbe le diner.

O'neill sourit a son collègue.

\- Vous savez ou est Carter ?

\- Non je ne l'ai pas revu depuis la cérémonie.

\- Bon très bien, je vous laisse le navire quelque instant Teal'c, je vais souffler.

Il voulait prendre l'air et surtout manger en paix, il se dirigea donc vers la première porte venu qui conduisait dehors sur un balcon.

Arrivé sur celui-ci, il posa son assiette sur le rebord et profita de la brise du soir. Soudain il senti que quelqu'un l'observait, il regarda par dessus son épaule et vit Sam qui était assise sur un banc. Il alla la rejoindre.

\- Je peux m'asseoir ou vous attendez un prétendant.

Elle lui sourit.

\- Je vous en prie. Et non je n'attends personne.

\- Vous m'en voyez ravie je ne voulais pas me battre se soir de tout façon.

Elle lui sourit encore.

\- Qu'est que vous faite là seule Carter ?

\- Je supporte mal l'hypocrisie de nos dirigeants terriens.

\- C'est-à-dire…

\- Vous savez, tous ces politiciens que nous avons amenés je ne serrais pas surprise que ces personnes veulent le beurre, l'argent du beurre et la crémière en prime.

Jack sourit en baissant la tête. Elle poursuivit.

\- Le gouverneur est quelqu'un de bien et je pense vraiment qu'il veut faire évoluer son peuple dans le bon sens mais je ne pense pas que ces hommes ont de bonnes intentions envers lui et je ne voudrais pas être complice de cette mascarade. Nous allons nous servir d'eux et cela me révolte.

Jack releva les yeux vers elle et se perdit dans le bleu de son regard. Il aimait Sam pour ça, elle avait été en quelque sorte son garde fou pendant toute ses années, son approche manichéenne des choses le gardait dans le doit chemin.

\- Vous savez Sam bien des gens peuvent évoluer et passer les grades dans l'armé sans jamais être un bon supérieur mais vous savez ce qui fait de vous un bon commandant?

Sam fit un signe négatif de la tête. Il regarda droit devant lui.

\- Un bon commandant ne se bat que pour défendre et protéger les plus faibles… Ou les plus nombreux je ne sais plus. Dit-il en souriant.

C'était du grand Jack, quand la situation devenant trop sérieuse l'ironie était son refuge. Ils rirent de bon cœur tous les deux puis Jack retrouva son sérieux et ajouta pour conclure :

\- Vous êtes un bon commandant Carter vous mériter votre poste n'en doutez jamais.

Sam fut très flattée de cette remarque, elle était fière de la confiance qu'il avait en elle. Elle lui sourit avec ce sourire si spécial qu'elle ne réservait qu'a lui et détourna le regard pour observer le ciel et les différentes lunes qui l'illuminaient.

Le temps resta suspendu quelques minutes, il n'y avait qu'eux sur ce banc à des milliers d'année lumière de la terre, séparé par un mur qui s'étais élevé entre eux et pour lequel chacun d'eux avait contribuer à mettre une pierre chaque jour le rendant plus fort et plus solide. Ils essayaient dorénavant de le détruire mais il ne céderait pas au premier coup de masse.

Jack terminait son assiette, tous deux regardaient droit devant eux ces étoiles si particulière qu'ils n'avaient pas l'habitude d'observer. Jack profita de cette intimité propice aux confidences pour lui demander :

\- Sam, vous trouvez que je vous favorise par rapport aux autres ?

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne comprends pas la question, monsieur.

\- Vous pensez que mes sentiments peuvent entacher mon jugement lorsqu'il s'agit de vous ?

\- Quels sentiments ?

Dit-elle à voix basse, tellement basse que Jack eu peine à décrypter ses paroles. Il tourna alors son visage vers elle. Il ne s'attendait pas a cette question, il se sentit au pied du mur, son second attendait manifestement une réponse.

\- Bha… vous savez ?!

\- Non je ne sais pas !

\- Décidément vous ne savez pas grand-chose aujourd'hui.

La réponse avait été sèche et dite avec une pointe d'agacement, c'est derrière ça que Jack avait décidé de cacher ces sentiments cette fois ci. Il y avait beaucoup de chose que Sam pouvait endurer de la part de son supérieur mais cette fois ci s'en était trop. C'est lui qui initiait cette conversation et il la gâchait comme s'il souhaitait tout saboter.

Elle se leva sans un mot et commença à partir, c'est alors que Jack dans un sursaut de bon sens la reteint par le bras.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas…Ecoutez Carter vous savez que je ne suis pas doué pour ce genre de chose, je ne voulais pas vous blesser je vous demande pardon.

Sam ne savait pas comment régir, elle décida de laisser couler, le bon moment viendra peut être où Jack se décidera à lui parler avec son cœur.

Voyant la réaction de sa collègue Jack lui lâcha doucement le bras et passa ses mains sur son visage comme si il voulait chasser les démons qui le tourmentaient. Il l'a regarda avec ce regard de gamin qui avait fait une bêtise et qui ne savait pas comment se faire pardonner. Aucun son ne voulait sortir de sa bouche, elle le regardait pleine d'espoir et il n'arrivait pas à aligner trois mots.

\- Je ne vous demande pourtant pas grand-chose, dit-elle désemparer.

\- Je sais. Murmura t-il dans un souffle.

La magie du moment était manifestement retombée il s'était braquer et elle n'en tirerait rien de plus pour se soir. Elle s'en retourna vers la salle de réception, puis sur le seuil du balcon elle s'arrêta. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser cette conversation en suspend pas encore, ils avaient déjà à leur actif trop de conversation comme celle-ci inachevées et vous donnant un profond sentiment de frustration. Elle fit donc demi tour, pris son courage à deux mains et se plaça face a lui à sa grande surprise, elle lui prit les mains, le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui dit :

\- Ecoutez moi Jack je vais être honnête avec vous l'espace d'un instant. Je vous aime Jack, c'est suffisamment clair comme ça ?

Elle n'avait jamais été si explicite sur ces sentiments envers lui mais leur dernière conversation à son domicile en présence de Kerry l'avait laissé sur sa fin. Elle n'attendait pas de réponse, le message était passé elle s'en retourna vers la salle de réception.

Jack resta sans voix, il avait deviné ce qu'elle voulait lui dire à son chalet la dernière fois mais le moment était mal choisit. Kerry l'avait quitté aussi parce qu'elle avait vu qu'il se passait quelque chose avec son second. Elle avait été claire cette fois ci, peut être qu'il devrait l'être avec lui-même.

Un bruit de vaisselles cassées le fit sortir de ces pensées. Il se précipita vers le buffet.

Les gardes terriens et rônin se tenaient mutuellement en joue. Jack leva les mains pour leur intimé de baisser leurs armes et se fraya un chemin parmi les invités. Il découvrit alors un corps ensanglanté tomber en travers du buffet, un poignard enfoncé dans le dos. Il dégagea le corps et le retourna. Il s'agissait de l'un de ces protégés, un sénateur terrien, poignardé apparemment par un des samouraïs rônin. Il regarda le gouverneur et sans mot dire, les deux hommes se comprirent, les ennuies ne faisait que commencer.

Jack soupira, puis se leva et se dirigea vers le gouverneur.

\- Gouverneur je vous priais de fermer les portes de votre palais afin que personne ne sortent et j'aimerais que tout les officiers de cette salle portant des armes blanches puissent me les montrer.

Il se tourna vers Daniel et Teal'c qui, le regard surpris par ce qui venait de se passer, répondirent par un signe négatif de la tête à la question muette que leur posait Jack. Ils n'avait rien vu. Ce qui ne l'étonnait pas de Daniel mais le surpris d'avantage de Teal'c. Le tueur devait être très discret et avait du se mêler à la foule, mieux encore, il devait être encore là et avait du profiter d'un mouvement de foule pour poignarder cet homme. Jack s'attendait donc à un tueur vicieux et malin, ce qui représentait les trois quart de cette assemblée malheureusement.

Le gouverneur horrifié et abasourdit acquiesça de la tête et fit signe à un de ces seconds de faire ce qu'il faillait pour sécuriser les portes d'entrés.

\- Jack …Général…je ne sais pas quoi vous dire je vais coopérer bien sure mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi assassiné un homme dans ma maison le jour du mariage de ma fille, c'est un tel manque de respect, je ne comprends pas qu'un rônin puisse faire cela, c'est inimaginable.

\- Ne tirons pas de conclusion hâtives gouverneur il se peut que se ne soit pas un rônin mais…

Il ne put finir sa phrase que Stevenson s'écria :

\- Mais traité nous d'assassin aussi pendant que vous y êtes « général », mais enfin de quel côté êtes vous ?

\- Du côté des victimes. Répliqua alors Carter.

\- Général ne vous ai-je pas dit de tenir votre gonzesse !

Sam fit un pas en avant près à en découdre, les esprits s'échauffant les gardes du gouverneur se mirent devant lui armes aux poings près à le protégés de toute bousculade. Les sénateurs terrien se mirent alors à hurler tous en même temps contre le général qui ne discernait plus les paroles des uns et des autres dans tout se brouhaha. Les soldats terriens toujours aux aguets mirent en joue les officiers samouraïs et se dispersèrent dans toute la salle prêts à intervenir.

Seuls ceux-ci n'avaient pas encore sorti les épées des fourreaux et restaient très calme.

\- Colonel ! Hurla Jack.

Sam s'arrêta net, habituée à obéir aux ordres de son supérieur. Jack ne pu s'empêcher de voir qu'elle était blessée autant par le sénateur que par lui qui ne la défendait pas. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'immiscer dans ce genre de polémique pour ne pas justement l'alimenter. Il devait se concentrer sur sa mission, ce meurtre et ces conséquences sur la signature du traité.

Il regarda la situation et la place de chacun, puis se tourna vers le gouverneur maintenant protégé par des gardes armés jusqu'aux dents.

\- Et si on prenait le thé, gouverneur.

\- D'habitude j'apprécie votre humour Jack mais je dois avouer que maintenant n'est peut être pas l'instant le mieux choisit.

\- Je sais mais si on ne désamorce pas la situation dans deux minutes, le premier qui bouge a perdu.

Le gouverneur fit signe au commandant de ces hommes de faire baisser les armes et Jack fit de même avec ses hommes. La tension était palpable, c'est le moment que Stevenson choisit pour revenir à la charge.

\- En tout cas, je ne resterais pas une minute de plus sur cette planète gouverneur. Dit-il en commençant à se diriger vers la sortie.

Jack fit signe à ses hommes de le retenir, le sénateur se retrouva immobilisé par deux militaires.

\- Personne ne sortira d'ici avant d'avoir montrer patte blanche, sénateur ou pas…

\- Mais enfin qu'est qui vous prend, je vous ferais traduire en cour martiale général, vous allez perdre votre base O'Neill, vous et toute votre…

\- Rho la ferme !

Le sénateur surpris par cette réplique se tut.

\- Gouverneur, les armes s'il vous plait.

Celui-ci acquiesças et fit signe a ses officiers de montrer toutes leurs armes. Ceux-ci dégainèrent leurs épées.

\- Les dagues sous vos vestes aussi. Précisa Jack.

Le général aidé par son équipe inspectèrent les armes de chacun, aucune ne manquaient.

\- Gouverneur tous vos officiers sont là ?

\- Non, il en manque un, Aïko n'est pas la, pourtant je l'ai vu entrer après la cérémonie.

\- Vous le connaissez bien ?

\- Oui c'est un des meilleurs officiers femme qui m'est été donné de voir, c'est un grand samouraï très respecté.

Le gouverneur semblait un peu désemparer, il ne voulait pas faire intervenir l'armé et son meilleur commandant manquait à l'appel. Ce peuple n'était pas habitué à ce genre de cas, aucun meurtre, aucun vol, rien que des broutilles. Aucune situation semblable n'était arrivée dans cette cité. Le gouverneur regarda Jack en le suppliant du regard de prendre les choses an main. Jack compris la question muette du gouverneur et pris le commandement.

Il se tourna vers l'équipe SG1 et commença à donner des ordres aux soldats présents.

\- Mais et le traité, Jack ? demanda vivement Daniel

\- Il n'y aura pas de traité Daniel tant qu'on n'aura pas retrouvé cette femme, et je dois mettre à l'abri d'un autre attentat les autres invités.

-…Attenta ? Vous ne pensez tout de même pas

\- Je ne pense rien Daniel, ce n'est pas mon travail, mais j'agis en conséquence. Carter, vous et quelques soldats amènerez les politiciens terriens près de la porte. Vous attendrez mon signal, vous partirez pour la terre et vous confirez nos invités à notre docteur au SGC pour un examen complet voir si nous n'avons pas d'intrus parmi eux puis vous reviendrez j'ai besoins de vous ici. Teal'c et moi on va sécuriser tous le périmètre. Contact radio dans 10 minutes.

\- et moi Jack ?, demanda Daniel

\- j'ai besoin de vous pour enquêter posez des questions fouiner autour de vous. Faites comme d'habitude Daniel.

Sam fut sur le point de partir en direction des politiciens lorsque le général la rattrapa par le bras et lui parla à voie basse.

\- Et peu importe ce que pourra dire Stevenson et je suis persuader qu'il le fera, je ne veux pas de débordements, hum…dit-il attendant une réponse.

\- A vos ordre mon général.

\- Bon Teal'c on va faire simple vous prenez à gauche et moi à droite avec quelques hommes, il faut retrouver cette femme « ronin ».

Teal'c acquiesça d'un signe de tête et partit comme convenue arme à la main. Il avançait dans les couloirs de ce grand palais attentif à tout bruit étrange qui trahirait la présence de quelqu'un. Il scrutait le moindre recoin où un homme pourrait ce caché. Il arriva dans une sorte de vestiaire, ne voyant rien de spécial il allait s'en aller lorsqu'il entendu un bruit. Pointant son arme chargé vers l'armoire d'un venait ce bruit, il avança doucement restant concentré. Il ouvrit alors lentement le casier et un corps manqua de s'écrouler sur lui. Il eu juste le temps de se pousser d'un mètre pour éviter le choc. Il vit alors que c'était un ronin et que c'était une femme, sans aucun doute c'est la personne qu'il recherchait. Il prit alors sa radio.

\- Général O'Neill, j'ai trouvé Aïko.

Pendant ce temps, Carter était devant la porte des étoiles, elle attendait le signal du général. Steevenson s'était tu durant le voyage, bien content de quitter cette planète au plus vite. D'un coup sa radio s'anima.

\- Carter, ou en êtes vous ? demanda Jack

\- Je suis devant la porte monsieur j'attendais votre signal.

\- Vous êtes seule ? demanda le général

Sam se mis à l'écart du groupe

-Maintenant oui, monsieur

\- La situation se complique un peu nous avons retrouvé Aiko mais elle n'est pas au mieux de sa forme. Ca change nos plans. Le gouverneur exige dorénavant que personne ne quitte la planète jusqu'à ce qu'on comprenne ce qui s'est passé.

\- D'accord je comprends

\- de votre côté rien d'étrange dans le comportement de nos politiciens ?

\- Rien de notable Monsieur mais ça pourrais changer lorsque je vais lui dire qu'on ne part plus.

\- Vous allez envoyer un message radio à Siler pour lui expliquer la situation et qu'il nous envoi un MALP avec nos tenue et nos armes. Vous lui direz que nous reprendrons contact dans 5 heures.

Pour finir, Jack un peu inquiet pour son second ajouta :

\- Faite attention Sam, ne vous fiez à personne c'est compris et observer leur réaction. Est que tout est clair pour vous ?

\- très bien monsieur.


End file.
